


Heart Skipped A Beat

by murphysarc



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth is not named, Drabble, F/M, No Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a while,<br/>And you found someone better.<br/>But I've been waiting too long to give this up.<br/>The more I see, the more I understand,<br/>But sometimes, I still need you."</p><p>(Thalia gave up her entire world to find herself but she lost herself in the process.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Skipped A Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Heart Skipped a Beat" by The xx. (Requested) (I had never heard this song before so my sincerest apologies if this isn't what you wanted!!)
> 
> Pairing: PercyxThalia
> 
> Notes: This is an AU (I know, again) but it's not a specific AU...it's just...AU? If that makes sense.

"Percy, I...I'm sorry, but I don't think this is working."

Her words came crashing into my chest and I almost stumbled back a little bit. My hands started shaking slightly out of fear of what she would say next. My heart couldn't accept it, but my head knew what was going on. 

Thalia Grace was dumping me. Over the  _phone._

"You mean, like, school, right?" I stuttered, and cringed immediately at how weak and flimsy I sounded. I wasn't that weak. If Thalia wasn't feeling it, then this wasn't right, and I should move on. But could I?

She almost laughed, a small little chuckle escaping from her mouth and ringing into my ear through the receiver. "No, Percy. I...I think I have to break up with you?"

We sat in silence for a good five minutes, and I listened to her breathe unevenly, knowing my gasps of air were just as weak. "Why?" I finally said, but it was hoarse and I was fighting the tears in my eyes. 

"I just...it's not fair to you, if I stay. I don't think I love you the same way, Percy. I'm sorry." Her tone got stronger and stronger as the sentence went on, plunging the knife in my heart deeper and deeper. 

"You don't think?" I found myself saying. It wasn't right to be angry at her; it was her call to end it, and I should respect it. She was trying to be nice. But still. It was over the phone. 

"Percy, believe me, it's for the best," she cried, and I realized her voice was shaking too. It made me relax a little, but not enough. Never enough. "I'm really sorry. Goodbye, Percy."

"I love you," I whispered, but she'd hung up before she could hear it. 

I held onto the phone for a while, letting the sky dim and the moon take control, before I stood up, had dinner, and tried to do things normally. No, Thalia would not be beside me when I woke up. No, I would not make her breakfast the next morning. No, I would not call her before she went to school and wish her good luck. And I would certainly not tell her that I loved her. 

It was her choice, and I'd respect that, just as she respected me.

Well, sort of. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was six months since I phoned Percy. Every minute, it got a little harder to realize just what I'd done. No, I was sure I didn't love him the same way, but as soon as I'd hung up I felt a hole in my chest, threatening to consume me, to tear me apart. 

I spent days thinking about how I could've done it differently. I spent weeks wondering if I should go and see him. But I didn't. I never could, because that wouldn't be fair to him, and that's what this was all about, wasn't it?

But one night I couldn't do it anymore. I should've gotten over him, but I just couldn't accept it the way everyone said I was supposed to. I was the dump-er, wasn't I? I should be able to move on in a day. But no. That wasn't me. 

I sat in my car, outside his apartment, the night shielding my face so even if he walked by he wouldn't recognize me. I didn't move for a long time, before another car pulled up behind me.  _His_ car. 

But he didn't know I was there. He got out of the car, and I watched him through the rearview mirror as he pulled a girl out that I didn't know, closing the door behind the two. They were both laughing and clearly, she was making him happy as he planted a large kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush a little. 

I closed my eyes for a second, letting them enter the building without me watching them. 

The girl had taken my place.  _My_  place...that I...had given up. Over the phone. I was still unsure about that. 

I got out of the car and walked into the building, somehow ending up standing outside Percy's apartment. I could vaguely hear voices laughing and talking inside and though I knew I shouldn't knock, I raised my hand to the wood and let it rest there. 

I stood there, silently, listening to muffled laughter and music playing in the background. 

I knocked on the door once and then gasped immediately. I could hear footsteps coming to the door, and I knew I couldn't be there, so I ran. I threw my hood over my head and ran, even when I heard the door open and someone shout, "Hey!"

I wiped my eyes to get rid of the tears, and then drove away, vowing never to go back. 

It wasn't fair. 


End file.
